<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Die Schöne und die Jägerin by SchmokSchmok</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26238982">Die Schöne und die Jägerin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok'>SchmokSchmok</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>blue like wolfsbane (adventskalender) [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2013-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2013-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:20:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26238982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sie sind beste Freundinnen (und für Lydia manchmal auch ein bisschen etwas anderes).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Allison Argent/Lydia Martin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>blue like wolfsbane (adventskalender) [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905484</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lydia und Allison sind beste Freundinnen. Sie kennen sich erst seit ein paar Monaten, vielleicht auch schon ein bisschen länger, aber sie sind sich schon so nah, wie sonst keinem. Allison lässt nicht einmal Scott so viel von ihrer Seele sehen. (Sie hat viel zu viel Angst, vor ihm blank zu ziehen und sich ihm seelennackt zu präsentieren.) Und ihre Familien wissen nie, was vor sich geht, weil die beiden ihre Geheimnisse für sich behalten und mit einem Kuss auf die Wange besiegeln. Wenn sie sich dann leise Worte in die Ohren wispern und lachen, wissen sie, dass es ewig halten wird. Dass es niemals anders sein wird. Weil Lydia und Allison beste Freundinnen sind, sein werden.</p>
<p>(Und niemand wird sich jemals zwischen sie stellen können, nichts und niemand, niemals.)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lydia hat schnell erkannt, dass Allison eine beste Freundin für immer und ewig ist, der sie alles anvertrauen kann, was sie beschäftigt. </p>
<p>Bis sie irgendwann eben doch etwas gefunden hat, das sie ihr nicht anvertrauen kann.</p>
<p>(Das begann mit Berührungen, die Lydias Haut kribbeln ließen, bis sie im Bett lag und nicht mehr wusste, wie sie die Gedanken an Allison eindämmen sollte.</p>
<p>Das ging weiter mit Worten, die sich in Lydias Kopf bohrten und ihre Gedanken immer wieder überrumpelten, obwohl sie nichts mit irgendeinem Gedankengang zu tun hatten.</p>
<p>Und es ging schließlich so weit, dass Lydia bei Gesprächen mit Allison den Faden verlor und gedankenverloren nur auf ihre hell geschminkten Lippen starrte, um sich dabei zu wünschen, dass sie wüsste, wie sie schmeckten.)</p>
<p>Und obwohl Lydia sich oftmals überlegt hat, Allison zur Rede zu stellen und ihr zu gestehen, dass ihr beste Freundinnen-Dasein gefährdet ist durch Lydias Gedankenlosigkeit und Egoismus und ihre schrecklichen, schrecklichen Gefühle.</p>
<p>Aber sie hat sich ja doch nie getraut.</p>
<p>(Manchmal greift sie nach Allisons Hand und drückt sie kurz, bevor sie ihr ein Lächeln schenkt und so tut, als würde sie Allison wegen Scott aufmuntern wollen, obwohl sie ganz ichbezogen nur die Hand ihrer besten Freundin halten will.</p>
<p>Und einmal hat sie sich nicht zurückhalten können und hat Allison geküsst. Einfach nur, damit sie weiß, wie ihre hell geschminkten Lippen schmecken.)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>